


Broken Promises

by ohmypeeta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypeeta/pseuds/ohmypeeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss promised herself she would never fall in love, never marry, and never have children. </p>
<p>Promises were meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hunger Games and all related characters and themes belong to Suzanne Collins. 
> 
> This is unbetaed. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> Forewarning, Katniss and Peeta are very OOC in this.

When she was eleven years old, her father died and her mother withered away from grief. She made the decision then. She would never fall in love. She would never marry. She would never have children. Regardless of how happy her parents were before her father's death, it was nothing compared to the pain and suffering that occurred in the years following. And that pain and suffering extended much further than Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss and her sister Primrose had to grow up much too quickly, learn to take care of themselves, and face the world head on. 

In some twisted way, her father's passing could be seen as a blessing. Katniss often wondered if she would have worked as hard, as determined and focused on her goal. Would she have gone to college? Would she have gone to law school? Would she be the youngest senior partner at one of the most prestigious law firms in town? Somehow, she doubted it. 

However, at thirty six years old, Katniss had kept the promise she made to her eleven year old self. She had never fallen in love, never married, and certainly did not have children. Granted, she was an adult woman with her own needs; she was no stranger to having someone warm the right side of her bed occasionally. But those were flings meant to end, and Katniss was perfectly content with that. 

Well, she was, up until last month. She should have know better. It was bound to happen. While Katniss had vowed never to love anyone but Prim, she could not expect the world around her to follow suit. In the last five years especially, it seemed like she was surrounded by weddings and babies, one after the other. Rue and Thresh. Madge and Gale. Annie and Finnick. Johanna and Blight. Her own sister and Gale's younger brother, Rory. One by one her friends fell in love and married. And one by one, they started having babies. In fact, she blamed her sister for this sudden turn of events. 

Last month, Harper Marie Hawthorne made her grand appearance into the world, and wedged herself straight into her aunt's heart. Katniss never believed she could love someone more than life itself, but the first time she locked eyes with her niece, Katniss was a goner. And ever since her birth, Katniss could not stop thinking about having her own little one to love unconditionally. 

When the thought of being a mother first popped into her head that same night, Katniss brushed it aside. The newness of Harper was messing with her emotions. The silliness of that notion would be gone by morning. But as each day passed, Katniss became a woman obsessed. It was as if something has awoken her biological clock, and it was ticking much too fast. How could she be a mother though? She had no one to be a father. Finally, after a month of dealing with her thoughts alone, she finally confided in Madge, her best friend since high school, married to her other best friend, and mother of four rambunctious little boys. 

"What about a donor?" Madge took a sip from her coffee cup as if what she had just suggested was the most normal thing in the world. 

Katniss almost choked on her own coffee. "A what?"

Madge leaned over her kitchen counter, angling her face closer to her friend's ear. "You know, like a sperm bank. Get a sperm donor." 

"I can't do that!" Katniss hissed under her breath. She could hear Madge's youngest boys, the three year old twins, squealing joyously in the living room, their laughter warming her heart. 

"Why not?" Madge questioned. "You're successful. You have the money. You're responsible and great with kids. You always have been, regardless of how much you deny it. You don't need a relationship to be a mother." 

Katniss remained quiet for several minutes. Madge did have a point. She did not need to be married to have a child. And after raising Prim for years, she knew she was perfectly capable of raising a child on her own. In fact, she was probably even more capable now than she was then. 

Madge watched Katniss carefully, observing the way Katniss's facial expressions changed, seriously contemplating the suggestion. Madge smiled knowingly, and got up to check on her boys, leaving Katniss to her thoughts. 

***

Later that week, Katniss sat on her sister's couch, holding her niece as she slept. Prim had invited Katniss over for dinner, but the minute Katniss walked in the door, she could not resist taking Harper into her arms and snuggling her close. Prim stood silently in the entryway of the den, admiring the sight. 

"You're a natural, Katniss," Prim said after a moment. 

Katniss smiled to herself, reflecting on the phone conversation she had the previous day. 

"What's so funny?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Katniss started. "And, I think I want to be a mom." 

Prim's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?" Her voice was high pitched from excitement. Katniss nodded. "Oh my god!" Prim screeched, and Harper's little arms flailed from her mother's sudden outburst. Katniss lightly bounced her, singing a lullaby she remembered from her own childhood. 

"I'm very serious," Katniss confirmed when Harper was asleep again. 

"Wait," Prim whispered, realization suddenly striking her. "Have you been seeing someone without telling me?"

Katniss's face fell. She had not thought about others' reactions to the news that she would be doing this solo. "No. I've been looking into using a donor." She took a deep breath, ready to defend herself. But Prim did not need convincing. Tears of joy were running down her face and she flung her arms around Katniss's neck, waking Harper up again. 

***

Seven months later, after several doctor's visits, extensive research, and two failed attempts, Katniss stood in the bathroom in her office, hands over her face. She was sure it had been three minutes, but she could not bring herself to check the test on the counter. She was getting discouraged. When she had decided to take this path in her life, she had never considered how heartbreaking the negative tests would be. Or how hard it would be to work through that heartbreak on her own. She had not told any of her other friends and colleagues about her decision, and she did not want to burden Madge or Prim with her problems. For this reason, she decided to take the test in her office, where she hoped it would be easier to collect her emotions after another negative result. 

Taking several deep breaths and blinking back already forming tears, she uncovered her eyes and took a step towards the sink. Taking the test into her hand, she nearly dropped it when the word "positive" practically slapped her in the face. She could not believe her eyes. It had actually worked. She was pregnant. 

Letting her tears flow freely, Katniss hastily wrapped the test in toilet paper and ran into her office, shoving the test into her purse. She practically ran over another of the senior partners, Haymitch Abernathy, as she barreled towards the elevator, no explanation given. She had to tell herself several times to calm down as she drove to the hospital, hoping to catch her sister before she finished her shift in the emergency room. 

She knew she looked like a woman possessed as she rushed into the ER. If she was a stranger, she knew the staff would think she was a mad woman and have her committed. But as the sister of one of their most loved nurses, they simply smiled and buzzed her back to the nurses station. 

Prim saw her immediately and concern washed over her face. "Katniss?" she asked, voice laced with worry. "Is everything okay?" 

Katniss could not help herself. She burst into tears. The other nurses looked at each other worriedly as Prim led Katniss into an empty exam room. Katniss continued to cry, unable to control the tears. When Prim shut the door, Katniss shoved her purse into Prim's arms. 

"Katniss, I don't understand." 

Katniss still could not find her words, and instead started digging through her purse herself. Finally, her fingers latched around the toilet paper covered stick, and she pulled it out triumphantly, her purse hitting the tile floor. 

Realization dawned and Prim frowned, "Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorr--" But Katniss cut her off. 

"Positive!" she yelled, the tears finally subsiding and joyous laughter escaping. "It's positive!"

"You mean?" 

"Yes! I'm going to be a mom!" 

*** 

Because of her age and the nature of her pregnancy, Katniss was considered high risk. At first, she had tried to deny the title. Now, however, she embraced it. Getting her doctor's confirmation that she was, indeed, pregnant, was reassuring. Getting to see the little speck that was her child was rejuvenating. Her doctor confirmed she was about four weeks along, with due date of January 23rd. He assured her everything looked great, but they would check again in a month, and for Katniss to call if she had any questions or concerns. 

Katniss was practically floating on air. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be pregnant; let alone happy about it. But as she walked out of the doctor's office and headed down the walkway to the hospital to meet her sister for lunch, her smile grew ten times wider. Everything was perfect and nothing could change that. 

She was halfway through a text to Madge, updating her on the appointment, when she collided with something. Or rather, someone. Embarrassed for not watching where she was walking, Katniss mumbled her apologies as the stranger she ran into muttered his own. 

As he did, Katniss assessed him. He was stocky, medium build, and only a couple of inches taller than her 5'6" frame. His blonde hair was cut short, but she could still see the tale-tell sign of curls. He was average, not necessarily someone she would give a second glance in another situation, but as he righted his bakery cart on the sidewalk and locked eyes with her, Katniss's breath caught in her throat. 

He had the most stunningly blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. She felt herself quickly getting lost in them, losing focus on what the man was saying now. She felt herself nodding, shoving the ultrasound pictures and pregnancy pamphlets the receptionist had given her into her bag. 

"I'm Peeta," the man introduced, extending his hand as his eyes raked over her body. Spell broken. 

She did not shake his hand, instead eyed him wearily at the goofy expression on his face as he eyed her up and down. She almost scoffed. She was nothing special. She was in a simple black suit, low heels, and she knew she had to be at least ten years older than him. "I'm really sorry I bumped into you, but I need to go. I'm late to meet someone." 

He seemed taken aback, quickly dropping his hand by his side and then wiping both palms onto the side of his apron. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry." Katniss felt bad for a moment, before remembering she just came from her OBGYN appointment and had ultrasound pictures to show Prim. 

***

"Look, I know you said you didn't want a party, but..." 

"Prim!" 

"You only turn thirty seven once! And besides, you'll thank me later. You won't get to party for much longer." Prim dissolved into a fit of giggles as she pulled her car into the driveway. Katniss immediately recognized Gale and Madge's Suburban parked in front of the mailbox and Annie and Finnick's Pilot behind it. Several other cars peppered the curb surrounding Prim and Rory's house and Katniss groaned. 

"Prim, don't you think this is a little much? I can't even drink!" 

Prim laughed. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun. Everyone is here!" 

Katniss begrudgingly got out of the car. She hated being the center of attention, and she had an added disadvantage, since she still had not announced her pregnancy. She had decided early on she wanted to wait until she was out of the first trimester. 

"How are we going to get around the drinking thing?" Katniss questioned, spotting Johanna's green sports car across the street. Jo's main mission in life was to get everyone drinking as much as her. Usually, Katniss was a willing participant, but tonight... 

"No worries," Prim assured. "I have you covered." 

Prim was right, as usual. Katniss was enjoying herself. She made her rounds around the house, chatting with her friends. Prim kept her well hydrated, not allowing anyone to make Katniss a drink, insisting she had concocted a special cocktail for the birthday girl. However, about two hours into the party, Katniss excused herself from her conversation with Rue in search of Prim. 

"Who invited him?" Katniss inquired, cocking her head towards the kitchen. 

"Invited who?" Prim asked, trying to follow Katniss's led. "Oh, Peeta?" 

"Yes, Peeta. How do you even know him? And most importantly, why is he even here?" 

"He owns that bakery I like. Mellark's? He brings cookies and pastries to the nurses all the time. I asked him to make your cake and told him to hang around for a little while. He's new in town, figured it was a good opportunity to meet some people. Wait a minute. How do you know Peeta?" 

"We literally bumped into each other last month after my first appointment with Dr. Aurelius. I may not have been very nice to him!" 

"Katniss!" Prim chastised. 

"Well, I'm sorry! He was looking at me like a piece of meat and I'm pregnant and older than him!" 

Prim rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Katniss. I'm sure he wasn't checking you out. He's just really friendly! Speaking of which, PEETA! Over here." 

Katniss looked at her sister in disbelief. 

"What? You could at least thank him for the cake."

"Why? I haven't even tasted it yet. What if I don't like it?"

"Trust me," Prim promised. "You'll like it." 

"Hey, Prim. Thanks again for inviting me," Peeta greeted. 

Prim giggled. Was she flirting? "No, thank you for making the cake. I'm sure it's delicious." She shot Katniss a pointed look. "This is my sister, Katniss, but I hear you've met." 

"Nice to meet you, again, Katniss," Peeta said. This time, he did not extend his hand. Instead, he reached for hers, bringing it to his lips. "Happy Birthday." 

Katniss withdrew her hand. "Thank you. And thank you for the cake. Prim was just telling me about your bakery." 

"Yes, I was. But, if you'll excuse me, I see Johanna dumping a little too much rum into the punch." She laughed and walked off, leaving Katniss and Peeta alone in an awkward silence. 

"So," Peeta said, rocking on his feet. "Prim tells me you're a lawyer."

Katniss nodded. "And you own your own bakery?" 

"That's right."

"That's quite an impressive accomplishment for someone who is barely legal drinking age and right out of college," Katniss commented, eyeing his beer. 

Peeta cleared his throat. "Actually, I'm twenty five and just out of business school."

Katniss laughed. Sense of humor this one. Peeta laughed as well, and took a sip from the bottle. 

"Well, I'd say making partner at only twenty seven is a more admirable accomplishment." 

"Don't try to flatter me." 

"Okay, fine. There's no way you're a day over thirty." 

Katniss gave him a pointed look. Who was he trying to fool? "You're very funny," she deadpanned. 

"Okay, okay. Prim told me how old you are. Wanted me to write it on the cake. But, I'm still not sure I believe it. I wasn't kidding when I said you don't look a day over thirty." 

"What are you doing, Peeta? Are you trying to flirt with me?" 

"And if I am?" 

"I'm twelve years older than you for starters."

"Please," he scoffed. "I don't care about your age. I haven't been able to think of anyone but you since you ran into me last month." 

"Me? You ran into me!" Katniss thrilled. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth. Was she really letting him get her worked up? Peeta chuckled and Katniss glared at him. 

"You're especially sexy when you get upset," he stated, voice low and husky. 

Katniss eyed Peeta cautiously. He certainly cleaned up nice. His bakery apron was gone, and his dark wash jeans fit him nicely, the polo shirt stretched over the muscles in his chest and shoulders. Muscles she had not noticed during their first encounter. She felt the heat between her legs and let out a breath. She may be pregnant, and older than him, but she certainly was not dead. And Prim was right, it was her birthday, and she was going to party. 

"Hey, Peeta? You want to get out of here?" 

*** 

Katniss woke up the next morning in her own bed, but it took her a moment to remember what had transpired the night before. Was it possible that she had had the best sex of her life? With a twenty five year old? Thinking about what Peeta had done with his tongue, she knew the answer to that was a resounding yes. 

She rolled over, reaching her hands across the bed to find him. But the pillow beside her was bare, the sheets cold. She instantly felt sick to her stomach. Had she been played? Had he really left in the middle of the night? While Katniss had never wanted marriage, she was not a one night stand kind of woman. Week long flings were more her thing. This was new for her. 

Katniss got out of bed, grabbing her robe off of the bed post. She pulled it over her naked body and opened her bedroom door in search of her cell phone to call Prim. But as soon as the door was opened, her nose was assaulted with the smell of fresh bread and cheese. She furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"Peeta?" she called. 

"In the kitchen," he replied. She heard a cabinet shut. "I'm trying to make coffee but can't find your mugs." 

Katniss released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. He had not left. And he was making himself right at home. She felt both relieved and bothered by this notion. 

"They're in the far right cabinet, next to the stove."

"Ah. Got 'em," he said, and she heard him take out a mug and close the cabinet. She came up behind him in the kitchen as he poured a cup. "How do you take your coffee?" 

"Black." She took the offered cup. "Aren't you going to have some?" 

"Nah. I'm more of a tea kind of guy." She nodded, taking a sip of the caffeine goodness. "I have something for you." 

He reached for a white bakery bag on the island, and Katniss immediately noticed the Mellark's logo printed on the front. "What's this?" 

"I had to go to work this morning, but you were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't wake you up. But I knew I wanted to bring you back our famous cheese buns. I think you'll love them." 

Katniss looked at the time on the stove. It was just after seven. "Are you off already?"

"Well, technically no. I fire up the ovens at three and start prepping for the day. I usually stay until about ten or eleven when my brother comes in for the rest of the day. I left the store in capable hands though. My cousin Delly is there now managing the counter and her boyfriend Thom is handling the baking for me. I told them I was taking the rest of the day off and I'd see them tomorrow." He smiled at her mischievously. 

"Are the cheese buns the only buns you have for me this morning?" she jested, playfully reaching for his behind, but diverting at the last second for the bakery bag. "I think I'd rather have these." 

She pulled a bun from the bag, still warm from the oven, and sighed at how heavenly it smelled. She did not have to taste it to know Peeta was right. She would love it. He watched her intently as she tasted it, audibly moaning in pleasure. 

"Peeta. This is amazing. I don't think I've ever tried something so good." 

He chuckled. "I told you that you'd love them." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her neck. "But I assure you, you'll love what I do to you this morning even more." 

***

In one short month, Peeta had wedged himself into Katniss's life more than any other person before. He was at her house almost every night. But Katniss could not bring herself to tell him to stop. Not only was Peeta an amazing baker, he was a fantastic cook. And every meal he made seemed to satisfy a craving she did not even realize she had. Her sex drive was also hyper aware of Peeta's body and what he could do, and she felt like she was in college all over again. Naturally, Peeta did not complain, and was eager to please. 

But, as Katniss and Prim browsed the aisles of a local maternity clothes store, her sister had to bring her fantasy world to a crashing halt. 

"You have to tell him. You won't be able to pretend much longer."

"I know," Katniss sighed. She had recently entered the second trimester of her pregnancy and Peeta had noticed the changes in her body-- how her breasts had perked up more and the roundness of her stomach. It was not much, so she easily laughed it off, saying it was all the delicious food he made her. Then she distracted him by pinning him to the couch, the conversation forgotten. "I just don't know how to."

"What's so different about him? You've never had a problem ditching a guy before."

Katniss ignored her sister's question, grabbing a couple of pairs of dress pants and heading to the dressing room. Prim followed silently, accepting the fact Katniss would not answer immediately, but not willing to drop the subject. 

As Katniss changed her clothes, she thought about Prim's question. What was different about Peeta? He was phenomenal in bed, he kept her well fed, and... And what? What was it about him that prevented her from cutting all ties? When had this fling become something more? 

She gently rubbed the swell of her belly, reminding herself she never expected this to be what she wanted. But here she was, preparing to welcome a baby into the world, not a shred of doubt in her mind. And now, she had allowed a guy to carve a spot in her heart, and she did not know how to stop what she did not know even started. 

After fifteen minutes of being locked in the dressing room, Prim knocked lightly. "You love him, don't you?" she accused. Straight to the point. 

"No," Katniss lied, but the tone of her voice betrayed her. 

"I thought so." Katniss heard her sister lean against the door. "What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know." She began to sob, her hormones causing her usual stoic demeanor to crumble into a crying mess. "Oh, Prim, what have I gotten myself into?" 

***

After the day in the maternity store, Katniss saw Peeta three more times before she began making up excuses for why she could not see him. She was sick. She had to go out of town for work. She had to go out of town to see her mom. She had a heavy case load and was working late. She promised Prim she would baby sit. Gale and Madge's boys had ball games she was attending. The excuses were becoming harder to make up, and after two months, she knew Peeta could tell she was lying. But he held on. Accepting each and every lie she fed him, ending every phone call or text with, "Maybe next time. I'll see you soon."

In the two months since she had seen Peeta, her stomach had definitely grown and there was no more denying she was pregnant. Her coworkers had been overjoyed, her friends shocked but supportive. At six and a half months along, she was almost in the final trimester, and she was itching to decorate the nursery. Gale and Madge had promised to help set up whatever furniture she wanted, and she found herself wandering into a baby store close to the hospital after her check up with Dr. Aurelius. 

What she had not considered was this shop was very close to Peeta's bakery. She also did not take into account it was nearing eleven, and Peeta would be off work soon. So, when she turned toward the shop window to look at rocking chairs, she did not expected to come face to face with him, eyes wide and confused, mouth open in shock. 

He pointed to her stomach, questioning her silently, but she stood frozen. Avoiding him had not been a good idea and she certainly did not imagine this scenario to play out. Peeta did not give her a chance to regain herself before he was in the shop, standing in front of her. 

"Katniss?" 

"Peeta, it's not what it looks like," she tried to explain. 

"Not what it looks like?" he questioned. "It looks like you're pregnant." He took a minute to process this declaration, but then his face broke out in a wide grin. "It looks like we're going to be parents!" He stepped forward to hug her, but Katniss stepped back. His face fell, brows tense. "Katniss, what--"

"We're not going to be parents," she whispered. "I'm going to be a parent."

"I don't understand." 

"You're not the father."

"But," he shook his head. "You've been seeing someone else?" People were starting to stare. 

Katniss could not help herself. She laughed. "Of course not. Look, Peeta. I don't expect you to understand. I'm a lot older than you. I'm in a different place in my life. Right before I met you, I made the decision to have a baby. I planned, and still plan, to do it on my own." She regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. Peeta's face twisted in anger, hurt, and embarrassment. 

"If there was one thing I thought you understood, it was that age doesn't matter. But apparently you don't. I wish you would have trusted me with this from the beginning. I guess I wasn't mature enough." His voice broke and he turned and walked away, leaving Katniss standing alone in the store, trying to ignore the whispers of the strangers around her. 

***

It was time. At forty weeks exactly, the baby was coming and Katniss was sure she was coming fast. She frantically dialed Prim's number, hoping Rory would forgive her for the three a.m. wake up call. 

"Hello?" Prim answered groggily. 

"Prim! It's time! My water broke. What do I do?" 

"Okay, I'm coming. Your bag is packed right? I'll be there in less than ten minutes."

They were at the hospital a half hour later, and a nurse confirmed that Katniss was already six centimeters dilated and it would not take long for her daughter to make her debut. 

"Do you need someone to call the father?" the nurse asked unknowingly. 

"No," Katniss stated, trying to keep her voice even. "No, it just me." 

The nurse nodded. "I'll page Dr. Aurelius and let him know you're here." 

"Oh Prim," Katniss wailed as another contraction washed over her. "What was I thinking?" 

Prim laughed. "You were thinking what I have known for twenty five years. You're going to be a great mother. And ready or not, here she comes." Prim squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You've got this, Katniss. I know you do."

***

Katniss was in labor for five short hours. She knew it was only five hours because she had listened to Prim say how unfair it was at least six or seven times. But Katniss did not care. She could have been in labor five hours or five days, because the end result was perfection. Seven pounds and two ounces of pure perfection. 

Katniss stared in awe at the little girl as she slept. Holding her daughter in her arms was everything, and so much more than, she expected. Katniss could not believe she was here, and that she was all hers. 

"Knock knock," a familiar voice called from the doorway. Katniss looked up in shock, locking eyes with Peeta and then turning quickly to her sister. 

Prim smiled sheepishly. "I called him. I thought he should be here." With that, Prim stood, patted Peeta's shoulder, and left the two alone. Peeta slowly entered the room, tightly clutching a bouquet of daisies. 

"I'll leave if you want me to," he started. 

Katniss looked at her daughter and shook her head. "No. You can stay." 

Peeta placed the flowers on the side table and sat down in the chair Prim abandoned. He seemed unsure of himself, not knowing what he could or could not do or say. 

"It's okay, Peeta. If I didn't want you here, I would have told you to leave already." 

Peeta gave a small smile and she could see his shoulders relax. They sat in silence for several minutes, the only sound was the baby's soft breathing. Katniss watched her daughter's chest rise and fall with each breath. 

"I'm really sorry, Peeta. This wasn't exactly the plan I had." 

"You don't need to explain anything, Katniss, really."

"No. I do. I want to." She paused. "Do you want to hold her?" 

Peeta's face lit up. "Can I?" Katniss leaned up and motioned for Peeta to take her. He cradled her in his arms carefully, unsure of his movements. "Like this?" he asked nervously. 

Katniss nodded, and she felt her heart swell at the sight of Peeta as he held her daughter. His eyes glistened with tears. 

"My father died when I was eleven," Katniss started, her voice barely above a whisper. "My mother fell into a deep depression that she never quite got out of. She's in a home now, but I don't think she remembers me or Prim anymore. I was left to take care of an eight year old all on my own. It was hard. I wasn't old enough to get a job, so I had to figure out how to make my father's life insurance checks last, how to stretch every last dollar. Sometimes none of us ate. Mostly I didn't eat, making sure Prim got enough."

Katniss paused. She had never really discussed this with anyone before. Peeta was watching her intently, absentmindedly running a finger over the baby's soft tuff of black hair. 

"My mother's depression made me angry. I blamed it on love. If she hadn't have been so in love with my father, she wouldn't have become so depressed after his passing. I vowed to never get married, never fall in love, never have children." Katniss laughed. "But now, you see I've broken two of those promises."

"Two?" 

"Well, naturally, she's the first. After Prim had Harper, I couldn't imagine not having a child after all. But since I obviously had done such a good job at not falling in love, I didn't have someone to have a child with. So I started researching artificial insemination and chose a donor. I met you shortly after getting the positive test." 

Peeta looked at her quizzically. "So if you knew, why didn't you tell me?" 

"Why would I? I still wasn't looking for love. I'm sorry, but the truth was, you were just supposed to be another fling for me. One last one before motherhood."

"Supposed to?" 

"I thought it was obvious by now. I fell in love with you, Peeta." 

Peeta did not respond immediately. He continued to stare into Katniss's eyes, his fingers still on the little girl's head. When he finally spoke, she did not expect the response he gave. 

"What's her name?" 

"Lilly." 

"It's beautiful. It's perfect. She's perfect." He stood and placed her back in Katniss's arms. Her face fell. She knew it was over. She was not prepared to say goodbye, but she knew her baggage was too much. She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch him walk away. 

Instead, she was surprised when she felt him place a kiss on her forehead, and then her neck. "You love me," he whispered low in her ear. "Real or not real?" 

Katniss burst into tears. "Real."

***

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we make cheese buns for mommy?" 

Peeta smiled and picked his daughter up, placing her on his hip. "Of course we can. She'll be home soon, so let's surprise her." 

It had been three and a half years since that day in the hospital. Since then, Peeta had never left Katniss's side. It had not been easy. After being alone for so long, Katniss had a hard time opening up her heart, and her home. Learning to share was a new concept for her, and it led to several arguments. It also did not help that she seemed fixated on their age difference. Her favorite thing to remind him of when she was heated was that he just too young and did not understand. 

His family was another obstacle entirely. In the beginning, they were all skeptical. The age difference was a big issue for them as well. They questioned Katniss's intentions and could not understand Peeta's attraction. Against Katniss's wishes, Peeta also lied to them about the baby's paternity, hoping that would help with their acceptance. Unfortunately, at least in the case of his mother, it did not. She demanded a paternity test, which naturally Peeta refused. He had finally come clean to his father last year, who surprisingly did not care. "She's yours, Peeta. It doesn't matter if she shares your blood." 

And Lilly was his. From the day she was born, he raised her as his own daughter. He was there when she crawled for the first time, and helped her take some of her first steps. Her first word was "dada" and somehow, her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as his. 

Peeta and Lilly worked together in silence as he helped her mix the ingredients for the cheese buns. She was extremely focused and patient for a three year old, something she definitely inherited from her mother. She loved to bake though, and loved going to work with Peeta on Saturday mornings. 

Peeta slid the pan of cheese buns into the oven just as he heard the keys in the lock. 

"Mommy!" Lilly exclaimed, jumping from the stool she had been standing on and running into the foyer. Peeta heard Katniss laugh as Lilly spoke a mile a minute, narrating her day at preschool. Katniss came into the kitchen, Lilly's arms wrapped around her neck, still talking about how Ashton had thrown dirt on Kate's head. 

"Hey," Katniss greeted, kissing Peeta on the cheek. "How was your day?" 

"It was great." He took in her appearance. Her shoulders were slumped and he noticed the dark circles around her eyes. "Are you okay?" 

She waved him off. "Fine. I didn't sleep well last night and I think I may have gotten food poisoning or have some kind of stomach bug. I had to run out on a client this afternoon." 

Peeta took Lilly from Katniss. "Sweetheart, why don't you go play for a minute while mommy and I start dinner." 

"What are we eating?" Lilly asked, scrunching her nose. Lilly had become very picky about her food as of late, which had resulted in a lot of meltdowns. 

"How about spaghetti? To go with the cheese buns?" 

"Yay! My fav-rit!" Lilly yelled, wiggling out of his arms and running to her room. 

"What's really going on, Katniss?" Peeta asked worriedly. He could not remember a time when she looked so exhausted. 

"I told you. It's probably just a bug. 24 hours or something. I'll be fine in the morning. Let's get dinner together. The cheese buns smell delicious." She gave a weak smile and turned to get water on the stove to boil, signaling to Peeta that she was done with the conversation. 

*** 

Katniss was not better the next day. Or the next. Or even the next. She tried to hide it, but Sunday morning, Peeta woke up at four a.m. to the sound of her getting sick. He slipped out of bed as quietly as he could. If she knew he had heard, she would only try to cover it up and make excuses. 

"Katniss," he said soothingly, rubbing her back. "I think you need to go to the doctor. This isn't just 'some bug' if you're still sick." 

"I don't need to go to the doctor," Katniss heaved. 

"Don't argue with me. You're not going to work tomorrow. You need to be seen." 

"Peeta, I do not need to go to the doctor tomorrow." Peeta groaned. "I know what's wrong with me." 

She sat upright and pointed to the bathroom counter. Peeta's eyes followed her finger, and he noticed a white stick he had not seen before. 

"Katniss," he breathed, barely finding the words to say. "Is that what I think it is?"

Katniss gave a small smile and nodded, motioning for him to go look. Peeta stepped closer and his eyes clouded with tears as he read the word 'pregnant' on the display screen. He almost did not believe it. They had talked about having another baby since Katniss was now forty. But they never actually decided to actively try. 

"We're having another baby?" Peeta asked through tears. Katniss had stood, now standing by his side. Peeta pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the floor. "Real or not real?" 

"Real." 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I love babies. Can't you tell? 
> 
> This story was inspired by How To Be Single. 
> 
> I did not get in depth with character development. I apologize. Unfortunately my life does not allow for me to really develop my stories. So... you decide why Peeta was so accepting. You can also decide if they ever got married or not. 
> 
> Kudos. Reviews. Whatever you feel inclined to do. Thank you for reading.


End file.
